justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn residence
The '''Quinn residence '''is the home of Kelly and her family. This is where Kelly, Darbie and Hannah create their recipes. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Appearance Exterior The outside of the Quinn Residence is painted a steel blue with white trims. There is a brick path and a set of steps leading to the front door, which is also painted white. At the other end of the brick path are two brick columns each with a lantern on them. The path is surrounded by bushes and small trees. On the porch there are multiple potted plants. The roof is a dark gray and to the right of the house is a brick chimney. The house has two floors, plus an attic at the very top. Interior There is a kitchen next to the front door, a living room in front, and stairs to the side of the living room. The kitchen has one open wall entering into the living room. Buddy's room and the parents' rooms are never shown, but Kelly's room is very large, with a desk and the mirror next to the door, a large sitting area with a window seat and 3 beanbags, and to the left of the door is Kelly's bed. She also has a shower in her room with a purple shower curtain. Her room is painted purple with a couple of black and white decals, and the bed is multicolored and floral. The walls of the living room are painted brown, and there is a white bookshelf with plenty of books in it. The curtains to the window are gray and there is a globe on the windowsill. There are a few plants and small tables, and the couches are brown and cream. There is a large, beige, rectangular ottoman in the place of a table. There is a dark brown wooden rocking chair. The cream couch has an orange pillow and yellowish throw blanket. The brown couches have blue and beige pillows on them.There is a beige, orange, and blue Persian carpet on the bottom. In the pilot, the living room has one beige couch and is painted beige. There are cornflower blue and orange pillows, and a coffee table instead of an ottoman. There is a map of the world on the wall, a lamp, and a gray throw blanket on the couch. There is a low shelf behind the couch with a few picture frames and white flowers. Next to the couch is another table with yellow flowers. The coffee table has a lamp and a few books, and there is a frame on the wall. The dining room has old fashioned wooden chairs and a few paintings on the wall, and is painted a robin's egg blue. There is an ATTIC where the girls found the cookbook. It has all sorts of CD's and DVDs kept in there, and there is a doll house where the girls hide the spices and the cookbook until they get the trailer. Backyard The backyard of the Quinn residence is large and grassy, complete with a small stone patio topped with a barbecue grill, as well as a wooden playground set off to the side, and a bonfire pit. The girls' RV is also in the backyard, where the girls hang out and plan recipes. The exterior of the RV is a steel gray color with a brown trim. A rounded door opens into the luscious kitchen decorated by the girls. To the right is a window bench topped with a bunch of cushions, situated below a wide window covered with white lace curtains. Next to the bench is the small kitchen, complete with oak cabinets and a metal gas stove. The cabinets above the stove contain a few of the magical spices the girls use. To the left of the RV is a small sitting area, decorated with two patterned cushioned seats, one on either side of a small rectangular table accessorized with a navy blue floral tablecloth. The windows on either side of the sitting area are covered with electric blue curtains, framing the white fairy lights and sheer white cloth wrapped and dangling on the ceiling. Trivia * The house most likely has four bedrooms and one confirmed bathroom. * In Just Add Spices the address of the Quinn house on Becky's phone is seen as 4625 Bluffside Way, however Kelly states the address shown in the infobox in Just Add Surprise. * The home's real-life interior was utilized in the pilot, but when the series got picked up, a set re-creation of the interior was built on a soundstage for all subsequent episodes. Category:Locations